forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maanzecorian
| died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = Deity | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Knowledge, memory, aptitude | domains5e = | worshipers5e = Mind flayers | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Dead power Formerly: Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Silver crown set with a red gem | homeplane2e = Gehenna/Chamada | realm2e = Rictus | serves2e = Ilsensine | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Secrets, knowledge, philosophy | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Mind flayers | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Maanzecorian (meaning "creed leader" or "creed liaison" in Undercommon) , also known as the Philosoflayer , was an entity that embodied mind flayer ideals of complete knowledge and comprehension. The illithids' reverence and meditation on the ideals represented by Maanzecorian could be considered a form of worship. Description Maanzecorian was as much a divine entity as a collection of concepts and ideals. He embodied what mind flayers understood as a state of perfect comprehension of knowledge, a simultaneous recall of memory, thought, and aptitude. Maanzecorian was also considered a keeper of secrets. The deity was considered narrower in scope than Ilsensine, but followers of Maanzecorian also believed that illithids were the naturally appointed rulers of all races, planes, and worlds. Some of the ideals of perfect recollection of memory embodied by Maanzecorian were observed in aboleths, who possessed a type of racial memory that passed from one generation to the next and could always be perfectly remembered. This led to frequent conflicts between aboleths and mind flayers. History Sometime in the mid-14 century DR, Maanzecorian was believed to have been killed by Tenebrous, a shadowy manifestation of Orcus after his defeat at the hands of Kiaransalee. Upon discovering that Maanzecorian, a deity of secrets, knew information that could lead to the location of the Wand of Orcus, Tenebrous ripped that knowledge from Maanzecorian's mind and destroyed the deity's essence and his entire realm in Gehenna with it. At this time, illithids who were granted divine spells from Maanzecorian woke up to discover that the deity no longer granted them power or signs. They found out about the deity's demise through divination magic. By the late 15 century DR, mind flayer colonies adhering to Maanzecorian's precepts could once again be found. Appendix References Connections Category:Monster deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Inhabitants of Chamada Category:Inhabitants of Gehenna Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender